


For Chocolate

by perfumeofsighs



Series: Breakfast with EZ and Angel [2]
Category: Mayans M.C. (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, F/M, Face-Sitting, Fluff and Smut, Hurt feelings, Multiple Orgasms, One Shot, Penis In Vagina Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Spanking, Water Guns, there will be banter and there will be smut!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 18:24:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21040721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfumeofsighs/pseuds/perfumeofsighs
Summary: Mel learns it's not a good idea to surprise Angel in his house while he's armed.





	For Chocolate

**Author's Note:**

> Just dirty, gratuitous smut. I'm sorry (I'm not sorry).

Gif credit: ([1](https://shadesalvarez.tumblr.com/post/188756735881/1x05-2x06-angel-waking-up))

* * *

Mel knocked but there was no answer so she tried the door and realized it was unlocked. _I’ll just slip in and leave the book for EZ, she thought._

  
She tiptoed inside and reached into her purse for Ezekiel’s book.

  
“Don’t move.” A stern voice commanded. Instinctively, she raised her arms and turned around to find Angel, looking very angry and very shirtless.

  
“Is that a gun?” Mel squeaked. She met Angel a few times when she helped with deliveries to the MC for her cousins liquor business. She knew him to be Ezekiel’s brother and though he didn’t have the same sweet earnestness like Ezekiel, she liked Angel. Although she didn’t know him as well as EZ, he seemed like he was always bantering and teasing, and generally good natured. _But maybe not so much right now, as she was being held at gunpoint._

  
“You’re EZ’s friend, right?” He said, eyes squinting. He recognized her and remembered her name. “Mel? What the fuck are you doing in my house?”

  
“I wanted to return EZ’s book, and the door was unlocked.” She said carefully. “Where is he?”

  
Angel waved the gun haphazardly. Mel noticed it was a big one. Like an AK something or other. And even though she was scared shitless there was something about Angel that sent a shiver down her spine. _It’s all the adrenaline from having your life in danger,_ _her brain logically deduced._

  
“Out. Went to get breakfast. You know for a fucking genius, he never checks to see if he locks the door,” he said holstering the weapon by his waist.

  
Mel eyed the gun in front of his chiseled abs, and realized she was also staring at the bulge in his jeans. _Are you sure you’re not panicking because this man is dead ass gorgeous?_

  
“But you know, I should punish you anyway for entering an armed man’s house and not using common sense,” he retorted, raising the gun. “Ready?”

  
“No, please don’t!” Mel pleaded. “Are you really gonna shoot me?”

  
“You bet your pretty ass I am,” Angel grinned.

  
Mel yelped when suddenly she was hit with cold jets of icy water. Angel sprayed her in the face with the water gun relentlessly, and howled as he chased her around the house getting her completely drenched.

  
“Oh my god, Angel! Stop! Jesus, fuck!” she cried as he continued shooting her with the water gun.

  
“This is why…. ” He shouted, pumping the gun, “You don’t break…into a person’s home!”

  
Mel jumped and tried to dodge him, but after many years of water fights with his brother in the Reyes home, Angel was just too good at chasing his prey. When he finally ran out of water, Angel doubled over with laughter at the sight of Mel standing in the living room dripping wet.

  
Her chest heaved and anger flashed across her face as she contemplated committing murder. The MC would hunt her down for killing El Secretario, but at least she would have her revenge, she thought, shivering in her wet tank top and skirt.

  
“I’m gonna kill you,” said through gritted teeth. “Ugh!”

  
She lifted her shirt in an attempt to wring some of the water from her now completely soaked and transparent white tank.

  
“Alright… alright. Lo siento,” he apologized gazing at the soft wet skin of her navel, and the pretty lace bralette she was wearing under the wet tank. “I’ll get you a towel. You can dry off in the bathroom.”

  
She followed Angel towards the bathroom and started wringing the water from hair but realized it would be a lost cause.

  
“Maybe you should, I dunno? Change your clothes or something.” He suggested, tossing her a big oversize tee with the towel. His large frame filled the doorway as he gazed down her.

  
“And I can stick your clothes in the dryer.” He held up his hands in surrender. “No tricks, I promise.”

  
“Okay,” she relented. It was hard to argue with him looking so apologetic. And she really didn’t want to walk around in damp clothes all day.

  
But Angel didn’t move from the doorway. _Correction:_ _It's hard to say no to a fucking hot half naked man who looks at you like he wants to eat you._

  
“Um, Angel? Are you gonna watch me change?”

  
He raised a knowing eyebrow and smirked. “I’ll be outside.”

\---

When Mel entered the living room again, she found Angel leaning against a wall, smoking a cigarette. Still shirtless. 

  
She threw her balled up wet clothes as hard as she could at him and he caught them with one hand.

  
“What was that for?” He grunted. “I said I was sorry!” He put out the cigarette, and held up the tank top, denim skirt, and let the lacy bralette dangle from his finger.

  
“You can’t put that in the dryer,” Mel instructed. “It has to be hung dry.”

  
“I’ll get right on it, princess,” He replied in a sarcastic tone. “You still wanna kill me, or should I finish your laundry first?”

  
Mel leaned awkwardly against the spot where Angel was just standing and heard the dryer go on. Even though the shirt Angel gave her was big, it still barely covered her thighs. The soft fabric clung to her curves, and she leaned in instinctively to inhale his scent. _Why am I doing that? She thought? _The stale cigarette smoke clung to the fabric but also smelled like his cologne and linen. It was masculine and a little addictive. 

  
“You look nice in my shirt.” Angel said, when he returned. His eyes roamed her body.

  
Mel flushed. She couldn’t take it when he looked at her like that.

  
“Thanks, is it your only one?” She responded.

  
Angel made her so nervous, it triggered this need to fight him and be sarcastic. But also the more nervous she got, the more he sensed it and kept wanting to tease her more. It was like a flirtatious cycle of suffering. 

  
“I mean, why don’t you put some clothes on?” She gestured at his naked torso.

  
“Why? And cover this fine piece of ass? I see you looking.”

  
“I wasn’t!” She gulped. _How did he know? _

  
“Stop changing the subject.” Mel retorted. She spotted a copy of Like Water for Chocolate on the coffee table. “Is that your book?”

  
“Who’s changing subjects now? No, that’s EZ’s.”

  
“Of course.”

  
She didn’t mean for it to sound like Angel didn’t read, but that’s what the words implied and as soon as the words left her mouth she felt terrible. 

  
“Are you trying to say I don’t read?” He sneered. He threw his arms up in defeat. “You know, everyone always thinks EZ’s the smart one and I’m the fuck up. It’s fine.”

  
_Shit, she felt like an idiot._ Mel took a few steps towards Angel and grabbed his arm to face her. “Hey, I’m sorry, Angel. I didn’t mean that. I just say really stupid things when I'm nervous. Are you really mad?”

  
“It’s okay. I’m just playing. I’m not offended” He said unconvincingly. “Maybe a little but it’s okay. I did shoot you so we’re even."

  
“I guess we don’t know each other that well.” Mel said. She suddenly realized she was still holding onto Angel’s arm and he wasn’t trying to pull away. 

“We could get to know each other better.” Angel suggested slowly, gently brushing her cheek with his fingers.

  
She felt the warmth of his touch and the cool metal of his rings simultaneously on her skin, making her legs tremble. _Is he suggesting what she thinks he's suggesting? _

  
"I don't know when you're teasing or when you're serious, Angel."   
  
  
“I'll only tease you if you want me to," he replied, cupping her cheek with his big hand. "But I'm being dead serious right now.”

  
Her voice was small, asking questions to which she already knew the answer. “So.. how should we get to know each other better?”

  
“I think you know how.”

_  
Fuck, is this really happening?_

  
Angel led her to his bedroom, and sat at the foot of the bed. He stood her between his legs, and looked up at Mel’s awestruck face.

  
Winding a wet tendril of hair between his fingers, he gazed at her and said, “You’re kind of a bitch, but you’re adorable, you know that?”

  
She began to protest, but Angel tapped her lips with a long finger to silence her. She kissed his the palm of his hand, and sucked the finger into her hot mouth.

  
“Oh? Is that how it is? You’re a bad girl, huh?” He snickered, and flicked the hem of the big t-shirt. “Take my shirt off, bad girl.”

  
Mel trembled as she pulled Angel’s shirt over her head, revealing her body. She was a little self conscious about being naked right now, but Angel made her feel better with a hum of approval at every inch of skin that was revealed. 

  
“Christ, you’re pretty,” he smiled, squeezing her tits with his big warm hands before running them down her belly. He played with the waistband of her Calvin Klein thong.

  
“Did I get these wet?”

  
“Yeah…but not from the water gun,” She admitted, knees turning to jelly. 

  
He chuckled softly and peeled the damp scrap of fabric from her body.

  
He planted a few soft kisses down her stomach and opened her wet pussy with his fingers. She was freeflowing all over his hand. 

  
Angel bent down to his knees to lick her clit while he slowly eased two fingers into her cunt.  
  
  
“Shit, you’re so wet and tight.” He said amazed. "Guess I'm lucky you broke into my house, huh?"

  
“Mmm.. Angel,” she moaned. She gripped the short hairs at the back of his head, sought to get him deeper. His tongue was soft but firm as it circled and teased her clit. He fingered her slowly, never giving her the friction that she craved.

  
He pulled his face away and licked his fingers clean. Angel stood up and kissed her roughly. “You taste delicious, baby. You’re so fucking eager. I want you to sit on my face.”

  
She could taste herself on his mouth. Sad to say, no one had ever gone down in her before like they actually enjoyed it, and here was this absolutely gorgeous man scooting back on the bed and pulling her forward to sit on his face.

  
She climbed on top of him and kissed his chest and nipped at his throat, while her hands roamed across his thighs, just brushing the swelling cock in his jeans. He shivered with a dark laugh.

  
Mel felt emboldened, climbing up his sculpted tattooed body. “You want me to sit on your face, baby? You gonna eat me out, Angel?”

  
“Come here,” he commanded, grabbing her her thighs. He pulled her down hard and she fell forward arms outstretched into his pillows.

  
His tongue slid into her core like a hot knife through butter and she could feel his nose nudging her clit. She tried to be mindful and get up to let Angel breathe now and then, but boy the man could eat pussy like a champ. His strong tongue explored her folds expertly, as he lapped and sucked the nectar from between her legs. Her hips began grinding harder and faster without abandon. _Yes, Angel… Fuck… Angel. Your mouth feels so good, baby. Don’t stop, she chanted. _He griped her thighs tighter around his head and sucked her clit into his hot mouth, his beard scratching her most sensitive parts. When he fucking moaned into her cunt, she came so hard she nearly blacked out.

  
It wasn’t till Angel crawled up next to her with a shit eating grin, and kissed her neck with his scratchy wet-with-her-cum beard that she finally came to. “You alive in there?” He teased.

  
“Ready for more?”

  
\---

Her torso bent forward as she gripped the sheets and screamed with her head pillowed in her arms.

  
She wanted him to fuck her from behind, and Angel was happy to oblige.

  
“Ugh, Angel.... Yes… fuck… me…harder,” Mel panted.

  
He guided her hips back onto his cock and the wet slaps of their bodies were exquisite and obscene. His big cock felt so good sliding in and out of her. Just as she could predict the pace, Angel would slow his thrusts and make her legs tremble. “Like that, baby?” He would say, filling her up with every slow inch.

  
Then he would drive forward with short fast thrusts hitting each deep delicious nerve in her cunt. That was enough to make her cum again, sweaty and spent.

  
But there was one thing he wanted to try.

  
“I don’t know if I can,” she babbled. She felt high as a kite.

  
“One more time. I need to cum inside you riding me.”

  
“Mmm okay…” She summoned all the energy she had to straddle his waist. She looked down and traced her fingers between the ridges of his sweat glistened muscles. “Angel, you’re really hot. I’m ready to admit it. I was definitely checking you out. You're fucking incredible. I’m sorry I was mean to you earlier.”

  
He looked up at her with those beautiful dark brown eyes and stroked her thighs.

  
“I wanna laugh right now, but this seems like an inopportune time.” He admitted. “You okay?”

  
Mel leaned down and kissed him. “Yeah. No one has ever fucked me this well and thoroughly before. I’ve never come this hard in my life.”

  
“Well good, I’m glad you’re enjoying yourself. I was afraid you were on something.”

  
She giggled, fingers splayed on his chest. “Hmm yeah… I’m on this dick.”

  
He grinned, and slid his cock inside her. “Yeah get that pussy on that dick, baby.”

  
Mel bounced on his cock and brought Angel’s hands up to play with her tits. Being on top felt amazing and she could control how deep she needed him.She rocked forward and let him thrust up into her body, his balls slapping the back of her thighs with each movement until the she could feel her cunt swell and ache for release.

  
“Mmm hmm.. Yes… Right there baby. Don’t stop.”

  
Angel praised her and told her how beautiful she looked. He spanked her ass and called her his own cock riding princess. He pulled her forward flush against his chest as she panted into his ear.

  
“Angel I’m cumming. Fuck, I'm cumming. You're making me cum....” She reached between their slippery bodies to rub her clit hard and fast.

  
He grunted, “Fuck me, Mel. Shit… I’m gonna cum all inside you. Yeah?”

  
With a growl, he spurted a big load of his hot sticky cum inside her and slowed his thrusts till his seed seeped from her body.

  
“Fuck!’ Mel exclaimed, and promptly passed out on top of him, a sweaty sticky mess.

  
Angel gently pulled out and tucked Mel next to him in bed, kissing her on the cheek. They were both exhausted and he fell asleep with Mel in his arms.

  
When she awoke, she discovered it was already dark out. Angel was sitting up in bed with the night stand lamp on, reading Don Quixote.

  
“You finally awake, princess?” He said.

  
“Mmm hmmm” she stretched languorously in bed. She couldn’t believe she spent all day fucking and sleeping with Angel, and discovered this was something she could get used to.  
  
  
“Angel, did EZ ever come back with breakfast? Because I'm starving.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This completes my duo. Please leave comments and kudos if you enjoyed. I couldn't get these boys out of my head after that episode!
> 
> It just dawned on me that no one ever got breakfast in either of these fics...


End file.
